Sing-A-Long
by emmytastic
Summary: A bunch of song based snippets rolled into one. Various characters and various situations!
1. La La

**Author's Note: **Just this my first post on this site, so please don't give out too much hate. Though reviews are appreciated so that I can make my writing better and get out better material.

But this particular snippet here was inspired by the song _La La_ by The cab. And pretty much all of these are going to be simple stories based on songs. [=

* * *

_La La_

.

.

.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

Hearing that name made [Name] feel like she was in high school all over again. When she had graduated, she thought that she would never have to hear from anyone like him again from her school. And yet there he was, sitting in front of her in her English 101 class.

And here she was thinking that she was escaping everything by moving in with her dad to go to community college and somehow – by some odd chance of bad luck – Antonio Fernandez Carriedo manages to follow her. There went her great plan of starting all over and making a new name for herself. One that wasn't tainted by her high school years.

Suddenly she felt nervous. Out of everyone she wanted to escape from more it was Antonio. The secret crush she had on the boy all four years was the one thing she wanted to leave behind forever. The Spaniard had known about her feelings for him. He had to know better than ever her closest friends. With all the side glances, the small smiles, the small comments that would make [Name]'s heart beat twice as fast.

There was no way he didn't know with the way he acted around her.

But as she would start to think for a single second that he was interested in her in any way, he was all over some other girl. Again and again [Name] went through heartbreak over a boy that obviously had interest in her other than to toy with her feelings for his own amusement.

It was unfair, it was cruel, and [Name] wanted more than anything to remove herself from his presence at that very moment.

"Hey, long time no see, huh?" The velvety smooth voice of Antonio caught her off guard, instantly making her [e/c] gaze to meet with his green ones.

Her breath stopped, her world went blank, and she could feel the heat start to rise to her cheeks.

Not good. Not good. Not good.

She was falling straight back into the old routine. The one she so desperately wanted to avoid. All she would have to do was tell him to leave her alone and not to talk to her. She didn't owe him any answers. He didn't deserve any for that matter. And everything would be done. She would never have to deal with those feelings of heartbreak ever again.

But she couldn't bring herself to do that.

"Uh, yeah." She was finally able to say.

His smile – that perfect smile – widened instantly, his eyes sparkling with that hint of interest that always made her think he wanted her and no one else. But she knew that the moment she started to believe that she would see him with some other girl – probably one in the very classroom they were in.

It wasn't worth it!  
"Ya know, I never got to tell you how much I loved you in high school."

[E/c] orbs went wide and her entire being erupted into a fit of butterflies. Love? Did he just use the word… love?

That was it, she was caught. She was falling into her old cycle. And she didn't care. Antonio could use her all she wanted as long as she could believe – even just for a moment – that his words were true.

.

.

.

_What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la, loved you?_


	2. Super GIrl

**Author's Note: **Hopefully whoever is reading this is enjoying it throughly!

This one is based off the English version of the song _Super Girl _by Super Junior. So many super things!

* * *

_Super Girl_

.

.

.

He didn't get it.

It just didn't make the least bit of sense to him.

Alfred couldn't wrap his head around what was unfolding right in front of him no matter how many times he thought it through.

There [Name] was, sitting with the guy that was her _boyfriend_ – on and off – and he was hitting on _another _girl directly in front of her. What kind of douche bag did that? And what kind of girl would put herself through that kind of emotional torture?

Surely one that was emotionally damaged. Probably by the very bastard she was with now.

But it wasn't his place to judge. He didn't have a right to get involved in their relationship. It had absolutely nothing to do with him.

Who the hell was he kidding? It had everything to do with him. The very girl he loved was being ruined by the actions of some asshole. Of course he was involved in their relationship.

At least, he liked to think he was.

It gave him a sense of comfort. Allowing himself to pretend that he could change everything for her and give her everything she ever deserved and wanted.

But as long as she was with him, that was never going to happen.

God, he needed to forget about this.

She had already made it clear to him that she was going to stick it out with this guy and pray that things will turn out better. She didn't want to be saved from the hell that she allowed herself to be submerged in.

And there was nothing he could do to change that.

.

This was just what Alfred needed.

A cold beer in his hand, an energetic atmosphere, and music playing so loud he couldn't think.

He didn't want to think. Thinking had been doing him absolutely no good lately, not with [Name] constantly on his mind. It seemed like he could do nothing to force her from her thoughts. So, not thinking would do him some good.

At least, he had hoped it would.

Until the very girl he didn't want to think about walked straight into the middle of his vision.

Well, shit.

Her [e/c] orbs glanced around the crowded house, her head bowed and her shoulders slightly slouched, trying to make herself invisible among the partiers. A timid hand rose to tuck a small lock of her [h/c] behind her ear as she squeezed her way into the kitchen.

The very room where Alfred now stood watching her every move.

What was she doing here? And where was her boyfriend? She never left his side when he was around, like doing so was against her religion or something of the sort. And Alfred had made his own rounds through the house before and there was no sight of the douche bag.

So was she… alone?

Hell, he didn't care anymore.

Reaching into the sink, which was filled with ice and cold beers, he pulled out a bottle and crossed the room to her. A smile rested wide on his features as he offered the alcoholic drink to her. "For you." He offered politely, causing her [e/c] to rise to him with surprise.

"Oh!" Her gaze went to the beer before taking it gingerly into her hands. "Thanks." Her voice was timid. She shouldn't be there now. He wouldn't like it. He would be so angry if he knew. He would…

"Hey." There was a light touch to her cheek and her eyes met with the blue ones of Alfred. "Stop thinking." He knew exactly what was going through her mind at that moment and he hated it. He didn't want her to have to worry about anything; there was no reason for her to worry about anything. She didn't deserve it.

Seeing her cheeks turn a soft pink merely caused Alfred's smile to widen. There was nothing stopping him now. He was going to tell to her that she was so much more perfect than anyone. He would show her that she was the most beautiful creature to walk the earth and that she deserved to be treated as such.

He would prove that he could love her in a way she's never experienced.

.

.

.

_I can be your super man._


	3. Touchin' On My

**Author's Note:** Based off the song _Touchin' On My _by 3OH!3.

* * *

.

.

.

Was he drunk?

Yes.

Did he know the girl that he had his eye on?

Nope.

Did that change the way he was feeling about the girl in front of him?

Not in the slightest.

He was watched her from the moment she walked in through those bar doors. Without even trying she had caught the attention of the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt. So obviously, there was something special about her. And when there was a special girl, then Gilbert _needed _to be the one to claim her.

It only made sense considering he was just that great.

And he knew she wanted it.

Oh, he could just tell with the way those [e/c] gaze became half lidded and the way she would arch her back as she would bite her lip. This was a girl that wanted nothing more than to be topped by a man that knew what he was doing.

And Gilbert knew exactly what he was doing.

He could give her the night of her entire life. She would never forget him after that night. And why would she even want to? Gilbert was god when it came to giving women what they wanted, after all.

With hungry, red eyes watching the [h/c] female across the bar, Gilbert could feel his want rising. There she was biting at her lip again, her [e/c] orbs resting directly on him, not hiding any of her intentions in the slightest. She wanted the exact thing as Gilbert.

So what in hell was stopping him from walking over there at that very moment and taking it?

Absolutely nothing.

Finishing the last bit of his beer, the albino man stood to his feet and strode over to the [h/c] woman. His gaze rested on her tightly wrapped body, his eyes wondering up the bare skin of her legs. Her curves were perfect; Gilbert just couldn't wait until he could remove that dress that was covering all of the best features and run his hands over that bare skin that looked so smooth.

He didn't waste any time in getting to the point as he wrapped an arm around her waist from behind and pressed his body tight against her back. His lips lowered to brush over the skin of her neck, which caused her to shudder. His mouth moved to her ear as his hand traveled along the soft skin of her leg.

"I'm taking you home with me." He stated in a low voice, kissing the spot just behind her ear and taking in the fruity smell of her perfume. It was intoxicating. Gilbert was starting to wonder if they were going to even make it back to his place. Not that it really mattered.

A smile touched at the female's lips. "Mmm…" The noise left her lips as she leaned back against Gilbert's body, her hand rising to run through his pale locks. "Then what are you waiting for?"

God, her voice was like velvet. He could just imagine that beautiful voice crying out his name as he pleasured her like no one else has in this world.

And the best part was that they would have all night. He could touch her all night long. He could have her all night long. And he could hear her scream all night long. What part of this was not going to be great? He wasn't seeing any downside to this.

Pulling out his car keys, Gilbert guided the young girl from her seat at the bar and out into the parking lot. He didn't care about formalities and names at that moment. And from the way things were going, she didn't either. Which was perfectly fine with Gilbert.

And her name was the last thing he wanted to know about her.

Right now, all he wanted to know was if she felt as good on the inside as she does on the outside.

.

.

.

_We got one thing on our minds and we've got plenty of time._


	4. Fallout

**Author's Note:** Based on the song _Fallout _by Marianas Trench. GREATEST song and band in the world!

* * *

.

.

.

The phone was ringing; he could hear it from the near empty living room. He didn't plan on picking it up. He hadn't for a few days now. It was just his work. Probably calling to ask why he had been missing so many continuous days. Or to fire him. He was expecting that. There were so many deadlines he had missed in the past few days, he was just waiting to be fired.

After all it was his job that resulted in the reason for [Name] leaving him.

He was so focused on his next promotion. He was so close too. Arthur could seriously taste it on the tip of his tongue he was that close. But he didn't realize until it was too late that m=by consuming himself in his work, he was pushing her away from him.

He was sure that she had mentioned something about it to him, but his greed made him ignore her, just put her on a back burner while he strived to get higher.

He didn't think it would be a big deal. It would just be until he was promoted and then they could go back to the way things were. And he actually thought everything was going well until the day [Name] approached him.

He was in his study catching himself up on the latest numbers and making plans to travel once again when she came in. It wasn't until she started speaking that Arthur even noticed she had entered the room.

"I'm leaving, Arthur."

These were not the words that Arthur had thought would come from her lips. With his brows scrunching together, his green gaze finally rose to her and actually seemed to give her attention for what felt like weeks. Placing the papers in his hands down on his desk, he took a tentative step forward. "What?" He was hoping that he had misheard her words.

[Name]'s hands were clasped together; her [e/c] gaze was steady on him as she straightened herself. "I said, I'm leaving." She had had enough of being ignored and pushed to the side.

"Leaving? Leaving where?" On vacation, shopping trip, anything but the fear that kept running through his mind.

Giving a small shake of her head, she let out a small breath. "Anywhere but here." Though she actually had a place in mind. She was going to stay with Alfred. She felt guilty about it, but he was the one who had comforted her through this whole thing and she wasn't just about to sit around and let Arthur treat her this way any longer.

"You're… coming back though…?" He was praying. He could feel his heart about ready to stop and his breath was starting to come at an irregular pace. He wouldn't be able to stand it if she didn't come back.

Meeting with his green eyes, [Name] pushed her [h/c] hair from her face. "No, Arthur, I'm sorry." She apologized. She had come to terms with this whole situation a long time ago. She wasn't sad anymore, she wasn't hurting anymore, she just needed to get away from him.

No. No she wasn't coming back.

Gripping the edge of his desk due to the fear that he might collapse if he didn't, Arthur felt a lump appear in his throat. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell her that he didn't want her to leave. He wanted her to know how much he loved her and would do anything for her. But she was walking away now. She had said her goodbye and she was leaving him for good.

Arthur clenched his fists at the memory. That was weeks ago and it was still tearing him apart. And finding out that she was with Alfred now did nothing to help the pain that always seemed to be growing in his chest every day.

She was so happy and even when she meet eyes with the Brit, she merely smiled and gave a polite wave. She was perfectly fine, not torn up inside in the slightest about their entire breakup after a three year long relationship. While he couldn't sleep anymore at night knowing that she wasn't next to him. His whole world has turned on an axis and he has no idea how to deal with the change.

He was falling apart, everything was crumbling around him, and there was no way he was going to recover.

.

.

.

_I know you're fine, but what do I do?_


	5. Daylight

**Author's Note: **Based on the song _Daylight _by Maroon 5.

* * *

.

.

.

4:28 AM

Staring at the glowing numbers on the clock on the bedside table, Ludwig let out a slow breath. Sitting up more in his bed – keeping his movements slow as not to disturb the slumbering woman next to him – his pale eyes closed for merely a moment before opening once again.

He refused to sleep. At least not tonight.

Resting his pale gaze on [Name], a faint smile touched at his lips. He loved watching her sleep. The slight rise and fall of her chest, her slightly parted pink lips, and the way her fingers would twitch in the slightest as she dreamed.

It was something he didn't want to leave.

But as the minutes ticked by, he knew he would have no choice.

The mere thought caused his smile to drop.

He was leaving. As soon as light began to peak through the window, he would have to remove himself from the side of the sleeping woman next to him and go away. He didn't know for how long – years, decades, centuries – but he would leave her. But he didn't tell her of this fact. He wouldn't have been able to bear the look on her face if he had. Those [e/c] orbs filled with pain, those pink lips quivering, and that melodic voice telling him that she didn't care if he was going to live forever while she would die, she wanted him by her side.

And he would want to give in; he would so desperately want to give in. He didn't want to leave, and he would be more than happy to stay by her side.

But there would be so much pain if he stayed.

Watching her grow old while he remained young. Watching as she grew sick and weak while he stayed healthy and strong. Watching her die while he lived.

It was something he wouldn't be able to stand. He wouldn't be able to handle it if he had to watch her die.

Yes, he was being selfish in hurting her to save himself pain. But she would be much happier in she found someone who she could grow old with. Not someone whose age never changed no matter how many years went by.

And the thought did pain him. He didn't want to think about her with anyone else but him. But in the long run of things, it was better for her.

Lifting a large hand, he ran his fingers delicately over the soft skin of her cheek and through her [h/c] locks. He would relish in these last moments he would have with her. Every single one. He wouldn't let any of them go to waste and he would cherish them for the rest of eternity.

Making himself comfortable next to her, he let his arm wrap around her small frame and pull her securely against him, remaining conscious as to not wake her. He would miss having her this close to him. The feeling of a perfect fit to his own large frame.

Placing a kiss to her relaxed mouth, he watched her [e/c] eyes flutter in the slightest before falling closed again.

That was it, that was the last time she would even lay that beautiful gaze on him. And she had no idea.

5:44 AM

"I love you, [Name]…" Ludwig whispered, giving the young girl one more delicate kiss before leaning away and carefully unlacing his fingers from hers. Glancing back one more time, he took in her sleeping form for the last time. "I'll always love you."

.

.

.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go, but tonight I'm gonna hold you so close._


End file.
